Life's Too Short
by cms
Summary: When you find the one you love, don't waist any time! You never know what life may bring you.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. This is my first story so hope you enjoy it. I have to give a big thanks to Mertz, BlueLionSTL, and Wade Wells for all their help. I especially want to thank Mertz! If not for you, I wouldn't have had the guts to even write this! Thanks again...you're the best!

Feel free to review, but no flames please! Just doing this for enjoyment.

Disclaimer: I make no claims to Voltron or any of the WEP characters.

CMS

Life's Too Short

The water's surface is smooth and clear as glass as the sun shines brightly on Arus' ocean. Violent ripples appear suddenly as five separate sonic booms are heard as each awesome lion of Voltron enters the Arusian atmosphere.

"Great practice team!" Exclaims Keith.

"Yeah Princess. Your reaction time was perfect. I don't know what you were worried about." Pidge says confidently.

"Thanks Pidge. That means a lot to me." Replies Allura.

"If anyone should be worried about their reaction time, it should be Hunk!" Gloats Lance with a smirk and a wink.

Hunk bites back, "Hey, give me a break, I didn't have breakfast yet!"

"Alright Hunk. Let's get back to the castle everyone. I think we are all hungry." Replies Keith. A beep is heard on Keith's com link, "Keith here."

Coran's distinguished voice is heard, "Keith, I just received a message from Admiral Graham. Are you and the rest of the team on your way back?"

"Yep, be there in about five seconds." he responds. "You're going to have to hold off on breakfast a bit Hunk."

"Oh man." whines Hunk. "What's going on Keith?" Allura asks with concern in her voice.

"Coran needs to see all of us Allura."

____

Each pilot returns their lion to its den. As the Voltron Force starts to make their way to Castle Control, Keith grabs Allura's elbow delicately and pulls her aside. "Allura, may I have a moment?"

"Of course Keith. Is everything alright?"

"Um, ye...yes" stutters Keith. "I was just wondering if you...would like to have dinner with me tonight? Just you and I?"

"Oh. I see." While trying not to sound too excited, Allura announces, "Yes, I would love to!" A smile clearly present on her lips.

"Good, I will come get you around 5:30. Ok?"

"Perfect." All the while unbeknownst to them, their bodies start to get closer to one another.

"Ah....um...you two lovebirds want to join us or should we send a memo?" Interrupts Lance, with nothing but cockiness from his com unit.

Keith and Allura smile at each other and head up to Castle Control to meet with the others. Coran stands with arms folded in front of his chest. With one eye brow raised, he asks, "Are you two interested in what I have to say, or would you like to pass?"

"Sorry Coran," exhales Allura, a mere whisper.

"I suggest we go into the conference room. We will need to use the holo-map."

______

The force sits at a long rectangular table. Coran is seated at the head, Allura and Keith, to his right side of the table, and Lance, Pidge, and Hunk on the left. A holographic planet sits high above the table's surface. "Isn't that planet Rhinar Coran?"

"Yes it is Allura".

"I finished speaking with Admiral Graham just moments ago. It appears as though the people of Rhinar have had enough of the Doom forces ruling there."

Keith asks, "They are rebelling?" Coran looks towards Keith and nods.

"It appears that Garrison Intelligence has discovered that Doom pretty much has forgotten about Rhinar and really only uses it to house slaves from all over the galaxy."

"Are my people on Rhinar as well Coran?"

"Yes princess, there are citizens from Arus on Rhinar." Coran sighs. "I thought long and hard before telling you about it. I knew that it would become personal."

Allura stands, using the back of her legs to push her chair back from her. "Of course it is 'personal' Coran. It should be to all of us. These are innocent people from all over, not just Arus. Their loved-ones are wondering if they are still alive, hurt, hungry, and God knows what else!"

"Allura's right. So, what did you bring us in here for Coran? To talk about the weather? It is very nice out, but are you getting ready to ask us if we want to go free the slaves?"

"Lance, please." Coran says with eyebrows knitted together. "We have to really think about this…."

"What's there to think about?"

"Well, **I** have to think about Allura's safety!" Coran states with a hint of irritation. "We have to make sure that Doom's forces aren't too strong for the five of you. Not to mention that Lotor or even Zarkon could be on Rhinar."

"Well, we will just have to find that out. We can't pass this opportunity up Coran. And as far as the forces being 'too strong', I think plenty of the Alliance planets will be willing to help out in any way possible". Keith firmly states while taking Allura's hand and gently pulling her back down to sit. She looks down at him as he has her hand. He smiles up at her and squeezes her palm slightly. She sheepishly smiles back to him and sits.

"Alright, I will find out all the details I can and get back with all of you. I am sure Sven, Romelle and Bandor will want to help as well. Rhinar isn't that far from them or us. If everything goes well, you may be able to go in two days." With that the Voltron Force stands to exit the conference room. As Keith and Allura turn from the table, Keith nudges Allura slightly and whispers, "I'll see you in a little while."

Allura smiles and whispers back, "Don't keep me waiting too long." Coran, who sees the entire exchange between the two calls for Keith. "May I speak with you?"

"Sure" shrugs Keith.

"I have been seeing, shall I say, some…., oh…let me just say it….some romantic insinuations between you and Allura!" Coran says so fast that Keith almost didn't catch what he had just said. "What is going on?"

"Well Coran, if you must know, I asked Allura to have dinner with me tonight."

"I see. Well….fine." Coran responds, not sure really what to say next. "Have a good time; I guess."

"Thanks. Plan to." Keith turns on his heels and leaves the room. Coran just stands with mouth open wide. As soon as he realizes he is alone, he begins to chuckle. _"Ah, young love. Just hope he knows what he's getting himself into"_

______  
_

"Hey Pidge, where ya goin?"

"I'm headed to the lions Hunk. I want to run some diagnostic checks on them before the mission. Wanna help?"

"Sure thing. Can't be too careful. This sure is a memorable event, wouldn't ya say?"

"Yeah, Princess sure has every right to be happy."

________

Lance sits at the control panel in Castle Control. Tapping his finger on the hard surface and cradling his cheek in his right palm, he studies the screen that over-looks the nearby countryside of Arus. "Ah, so peaceful. If only everyday could be like this. It sure would be nice to be able to spend a day like this with a beautiful woman. Too bad Allura doesn't have a sister."

"What about Allura having a sister?" Keith asks from behind Lance.

"Oh, nothing. Was just talkin to myself is all."

"Hey Lance, if you need me, signal my com unit. I am going to be busy later."

"And what are you going to be doing that is more important than hanging out in the Control Room with your best bud?" smirks Lance.

"That would be…. none of your business. Says I."

"Ha! Be that way then. See if I tell you anything."

"What do you have to tell me? You're just sitting here mooning over yourself."

"I'll think of something. By the way, you and Allura have been quite chummy lately. Anything you want to confide in?"

"No."

"Fine"

"Yep, see you later." Keith waves his hand and smiles at Lance as he leaves.

"Something is definitely going on and I will find out what."

______

Allura stands in front of her full length mirror making sure that no strand of hair is out of place on her head. She is dressed in a pair of white cotton, flare pants and a loose, blue, silky halter top. The straps start just below her collar bone and the bottom wraps just at her waistline. Her shoes are a simple slip on pair, but blue to match her shirt. Allura's hair is flowing down and resting on her lower back. It is pulled loosely back just on the sides and her circlet rests perfectly on her forehead.

"Why am I so nervous? This is Keith. The man I trust with all my heart. My best friend. It's just dinner! No, it's a date. Could I tell him that I love him? Do I? Oh yes. I do. So much!" She is pulled out of her reverie when she hears a knock on her bedroom door. With one last look in the mirror she says "Coming."

As Allura opens the door, she sees what she believes is the most handsome sight she has ever known. It's Keith, standing in her doorway. He is wearing a pair of black slacks and a form fitting cream colored short-sleeved shirt that shows off just about every well-toned muscle of his upper torso.

"Hi…you look beautiful."

"And you look quite handsome yourself Commander." Allura says with her hands on her hips.

Keith holds out his hand to her and she quickly takes it with hers. "Shall we go?" asks Keith never taking his eyes from hers.

"We shall," states Allura, eyes fixated on his as if in a trance.

Keith and Allura walk with fingers entwined down the corridors before she asks, "May I ask where we are going? The dining room is the other way."

"It's a surprise," winks Keith.

They walk up to a door and Allura looks at Keith inquisitively, "This is the interior gardens. What are we doing here?"

"Close your eyes."

"Why?" Allura asks, suspicion written all over her face.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do!" snaps Allura.

"Then….do as I say your Highness." Allura closes her eyes and Keith pulls her inside with the hand that he has been holding hers with as the door swishes open. "One thing." He whispers to her. "We have to take our shoes off."

"Oh?"

"Just stay still." Keith lets go of Allura's hand and bends down. "Hold onto my shoulders." Keeping her eyes closed, Allura takes both hands and feels for Keith's shoulders below her. She steadies herself as Keith slowly removes each one of her shoes. At this point, Allura is very happy she reapplied her nail polish to her toe nails.

Keith slowly lifts his head up to look at Allura. He smiles as he looks at her glowing and trusting face. _God she's beautiful._ He stands back up. Allura's hands are still placed on his shoulders. They are face to face now, Allura trying with all her might not to open her eyes. She knows if she were to open them, she would not be able to look away from him.

Keith reaches up and takes one of her hands. "Ok, let's go." He begins to walk. Allura is walking behind him with one arm stretched limply in front of her. Keith's arm is behind him with his hand holding Allura's. The feeling of soft, plush grass can be felt under their feet. The smell of every different kind of flower is dancing fragrantly in the air. They reach their destination and Keith pulls Allura to stand in front of him.

"Now my princess, you may open your eyes," Keith whispers, his lips mere inches away from her ear. Allura opens her eyes slowly. She inhales slowly as she sees a white blanket placed flat on the soft green grass. Short, fat candles are lit on the surrounding boundaries of the blanket, just on the outskirts into the grass. A large brown wicker picnic basket is resting on the top of the blanket.

"Please have a seat beautiful."

"Why, thank you sir." Allura says while smiling brightly at him. Allura strides over to the blanket and Keith holds her hand while she lowers her body to the ground. Keith follows suit and sits on the opposite side of her.

"Hungry?" He asks while slowly opening the basket.

"Absolutely." Giggles Allura. "Keith, did you do all this yourself?"

"Don't act so surprised." He laughs. As he pulls his hand from inside the basket, he holds out a sandwich wrapped in a clear bag. Giving it to her he says, "Nothing fancy, but I think you and I like a lot of the same things."

"Yes, I believe we do."

Keith pulls out a sandwich for himself as well. Then he continues to pull more items from the basket. There are plates of fresh fruit of just about every kind. "I know how much you like fruit."

"Is there anything about me you don't know?"

"Well, let me think. What's your favorite memory?"

"Well, that is pretty easy. It is one of my happiest days, but then again, one of the saddest."

"Care to share?" Keith asks hesitantly.

"I was ten years old and it was snowing out. I think it was the first time I saw snow. I didn't get to go out much do to the fact that Arus was under attack increasingly. My father came to me that day and asked me to play in the snow with him. Of course, I didn't hesitate. We bundled up and stalked out into the snow. It was pretty deep. We stayed close to the castle in case of attack. We made snow angels and we even had a snow ball fight. I won, but I think my father let me." Allura giggles. She slowly moves her gaze away from Keith's. Staring off into the air, a tear slowly rolls down her rosy cheek. She speaks softly, "That was the last time I saw my father alive."

"My God Allura, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you relive painful memories." Keith moves his left hand up to Allura's cheek and wipes the runaway tear from her face.

Allura looks down into Keith's worried eyes. "Oh, it's ok Keith. That is a wonderful memory. I actually got to spend a joyous time with my father before he passed. Please don't feel bad about that!"

"Hey, you went through all this trouble, let's eat."

"It was no trouble Allura. I assure you."

Allura smiles at him then looks down toward the food. "Strawberries! Where in the world did you get these?" Allura asks excitedly.

"My little secret. Actually, I think Hunk was hiding them."

"Really?"

"It was a joke Allura." States Keith with a raised eyebrow. Allura lets out a giggle and Keith smiles brightly at her.

"Ya know…"

"What?" she asks.

Keith flushes and looks away from her. While shaking his head, he says, "Nothing….you will just think I'm being mushy."

Allura puts her hand to her mouth and gasps out, "Commander Keith…you, mushy? Let's hear it mister."

"I was just going to say how much I like to hear you laugh."

"Well, thank you." As she says this, Allura picks up a strawberry from the plate. She sits up on her knees and bends toward Keith. Her strawberry filled fingers move towards Keith's moist lips. "You get the first bite," seductively states Allura.

Keith parts his lips, never removing his eyes from hers. He slowly takes a bite from the strawberry. Allura watches his reaction and slowly leans back into her spot on the blanket.

"My turn." Keith picks up his own strawberry and he too leans toward Allura. As his fingers reach her lips, she slowly parts them, the tip of her tongue making a slight appearance. Eyes again fixated on each other.

As the strawberry enters her mouth, Allura's tongue softly brushes Keith's fingertips. Keith's eyes go drastically dark and his heart skips a beat. It takes everything he has to pull away from her. He looks away, then down as he stands up. Allura looks up at him while she slowly chews the fruit that she accepted from him moments ago. She looks at him confused by his reaction. Keith looks back to Allura and holds his pointer finger up to her.

"I'll be right back." Keith walks just out of her sight and suddenly the most beautiful soft music begins to play. He walks back to the blanket and stretches his arm out to her. "Would you dance with me Allura?"

"I would love nothing more." She takes his hand and he pulls her to him. They stroll just beyond the blanket and embrace. Allura has her right hand placed in Keith's left, held just above his shoulder. Keith takes Allura's left hand and places it on his right shoulder. He slides his hand down her body and rests it on her hip. He gazes deep into her bright blue eyes and is captivated. She is finding it hard to breathe.

They begin to sway to the music. With every step they take, their bodies inch closer together. "Keith, you asked me about my favorite memory. What about yours?"

"To be quite honest, it was the day I came to Arus and met its princess." With Keith's words, Allura's eyes began to glisten.

Keith moves the hand placed on her hip to the small of her back. Eyes never leaving hers, he pulls her slowly closer to him. Allura releases her right hand from his left and places it on his chest. Her left hand immediately follows suit. She runs both of them up towards his neck and gently intertwines her fingers behind it. Keith lowers his head and passes his lips over Allura's waiting ones. At once, they close their eyes and get lost in a tender kiss, their tongues slowly investigating each other. They break the kiss and raise their heads to once again look into each other's eyes. "Allura…I have wanted to tell you something. Allura….I lo…"

**Beep Beep Beep**

Keith's com unit interrupts his sentence. "Ahhh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. It is probably important."

Keith smiles slightly at her. _What I was about to say is important. _"Keith here."

"Keith, sorry but the sensor in Sector Four is out," informs Lance.

"Just have Hunk and Pidge check it out." States Keith, never taking his eyes away from Allura's.

"No can do Commander."

"And why not?" snaps Keith, turning his head and burning a hole in the com unit with his eyes.

"Well, apparently Hunk ate a little too much at dinner and is unable to leave the bathroom. Pidge is still running checks on the lions. He doesn't want to chance anything for the mission. I think he's trying to impress Allura."

With that comment, Allura's eyebrows raise.

"And Allura, Coran told me not to bother her. Something about a meeting."

Keith looks at Allura with amusement while she softly giggles. "No, don't bother her. I'll be right there Lance."

"I'll be waiting with bells on." muses Lance. Keith disconnects the link and places it back in his pocket. He pulls Allura closer to him and says, "I'm sorry."

"Please don't apologize. This was lovely. And maybe someday, we can pick up where we left off." All the while Allura's palms are rubbing up and down Keith's chest.

"Plan on it." Keith releases Allura and starts to head out the door.

"Keith, please be careful."

"You know me!" Keith assures her while exiting.

_______

Keith briskly walks into Castle Control. "Keith, I will watch things from here while you and Lance check out Sector Four."

"Thanks Coran. I'm sure it's nothing."

Coran whispers to Keith, "Sorry about your date."

Keith returns a whisper, "Well, Allura understands." Coran hits the button for the shoots to the lions to grant access to the men. Keith and Lance sprint to their entranceway and grab their T-bars. As they begin their descent, Lance lets out a hoot.

_____

As Keith and Lance land their lions in Sector Four, they both emerge and walk up to the problem sensor. Keith stands firm as he looks around. Lance kneels down and opens the small, square door to the sensor and whistles. "Just as I thought. Sensor is blown."

"We'll have to fix it. I don't want to take any chances." Keith flatly states.

"Man Keith, you sound like someone pissed in your corn flakes. I think I'll have to find you a date." _If I could find one myself that is._

"I was on a date!" Keith spats out without thinking. Lance looks up at Keith, noticing a shocked expression on his face.

Lance immediately stands "Who were you on a date with?"

"None of your business."

He thinks for a moment. "Allura...wasn't it? That's the 'meeting' she was in. Wahoo. I knew it!" Lance yells while smacking his hands together.

"Lance, don't go running your mouth. We are enjoying being with each other without outside interference.

"Hey Keith, I got ya." Recognition strikes him. "Oh man, I'm sorry I pulled you away from Allura tonight."

"It's ok Lance. Allura is very important to me, but I am sure even Allura would have left for the safety of her people." With that, Keith turns and begins walking toward his lion to retrieve some tools.

________

Keith strolls down the corridor towards his bedroom. The repair to the sensor was a long and tedious one. He stops right outside his door, putting his head back, he sighs. He is so tired and hungry that he is agitated. Keith enters his room and it brightens automatically. _One day maybe Allura and I will have a full, peaceful date._ "Damn I'm hungry." Just as the words escape his lips, he notices the picnic basket on his desk. Keith first looks around to see if he has company. Seeing he is the only one there, he strolls over toward his desk. As he stops in front of it, he spies a folded soft blue piece of paper. He smiles brightly as he knows Allura is the deliverer. He begins to read.

_Dear Keith,_

_First of all, I know you are very hungry, so I made you a new sandwich and packed it on ice. I saved you some strawberries, so enjoy them. _

_Second, I want to thank you for a wonderful evening. Although it was brief, it will be one_

_I won't forget. I look forward to the next one._

_Allura_

Keith folds the note and places it on his desk. He picks up the basket and sets it on the floor. He then sits down next to the basket and opens it. Eyeing the contents, he begins to pull them out. Keith smiles as he starts to eat his dinner, for the second time that night.

______

The next morning the Voltron Force is called to the conference room. Allura and Coran are already seated and waiting for the others. As they walk into the room, each one acknowledges Allura and Coran.

"Thank you gentlemen for joining us. I have news about the mission. Everyone who will be joining us on this mission is all ready to go. Can you be prepared to leave tonight?" asks Coran.

"Hot Dog!" Hunk yells with a clap of his hands.

"There you go again, thinking about food." Pidge laughs while shaking his head.

"Are you telling us that everyone will be in place by morning Coran?"

"Yes Keith. Galaxy Garrison got so many responses from the Alliance planets that they had to turn down some of them."

"What if we need them?"

"Well, evidently, they don't see much of a risk Lance. Rhinar has been pretty much abandoned, remember. They don't see much of a resistance from Doom."

"And have they determined whether any authoritative figures are on Rhinar? Like Lotor?" Keith asks, turning his gaze toward Allura. She catches a look of concern in his eyes, and then looks back to Coran.

"They have looked into it. It seems as though Zarkon is accounted for on Doom and Lotor has been located on Zira."

"What of Sven, Romelle, and Bandor? Will they be ready as well?"

"Yes Allura. Sven and Romelle, along with many alliance soldiers, will be clearing the ground for you guys. Bandor and his fleet will patrol the air. Once all is clear, transport ships will join you to carry the freed captives home."

"Piece of cake."

"Hunk!" shouts the team.

"Alright, if everything is explained, I will inform you of the schedule. Please go do what you need to do to prepare yourselves for the mission." Everyone stands and begins to leave the room. "Allura."

"Yes Coran?"

Coran takes hold of Allura's right hand. Bringing it to his chest and wrapping his hands around it says, "I know this means a lot to you, but please….don't lose your head."

"I won't Coran. I promise." Coran releases her hand and smiles deeply at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2. Hope everyone enjoys. The drama picks up a bit here. Thanks to my friends for their help once again.

Mertz, this butt grabbin is for you too!

I am just doing this for enjoyment. I make no claims to Voltron or the WEP Characters.

CMS

Allura walks down the hall toward the south entrance of the castle. She has the overwhelming need to get outside.

_Breathe_

As she approaches the exit, she notices a familiar figure leaning against the wall. "Yes…what may I do for you?" She asks while stopping in front of the figure.

Keith pushes away from the wall and begins to chuckle at her. "Well…let me think about that for a moment. The question is... what can** I** do for you?"

She shrugs.

"Where are you going?"

"I just feel like getting some fresh air."

"Want some company?"

"Only if that company is you." she says grinning at him.

______

Keith and Allura slowly walk down the stoned pathway leading closer to the bank of the moat. As they walk side by side, the tops of their hands brush against each others. Without either one of them realizing, their hands embrace and fingers intertwine. Allura looks down toward the ground as she walks and smiles. Keith stops dead in his tracks and turns Allura to face him. "You ok?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You seem deep in thought. Thinking about the mission?"

Allura sighs, "I'm trying not to think about it too hard, but I can't help it. All of those people, that have been enslaved for so many years. My people."

"I know. They will finally be home. We'll see to that." Keith pulls her hand toward him. He takes his other arm and wraps it around her waist. She looks deep into his eyes and feels an urge within her. _I just want to have him. All of him._

"Allura," Keith whispers as he studies her eyes, "when we get back from this mission, I would like us to spend more time together."

"Alright, I would like that too."

_I have to tell her. _"Allura, I have to say something. If I don't say it now, I think I will just burst."

"Your Highness, Commander!"

_What the hell?!_

Allura and Keith quickly release each other and look toward the direction the voice came from.

It is a castle guard. "I am sorry to interrupt you."

"What is it? Is anything wrong?"

"No, your Highness. Coran is trying to reach you two."

"Oh, I must have left my com unit in the conference room. Do you have yours Keith?"

"I turned it off." Keith mumbles. Allura couldn't even make out what he had said. "Thank you Steve. We'll go see him right now."

_________

Allura and Keith make it to Castle Control only to see Coran standing in front of the wide video screen. They see it is Sven and Bandor occupying the view. "Ah, Keith and Allura, it is good to see you."

"Hey Sven, ready for this mission?"

"Am I? Of course buddy! Romelle won't sleep she is so excited." Sven's heavy accent is bouncing off the walls.

"Bandor, how are you?"

"I am great, Allura. You're looking quite radiant."

"Thanks, maybe because I am happy. Is Romelle around?"

"She is somewhere. I wish she would take a nap."

"Sven! Knock it off!" Romelle says as she walks up behind Sven and Bandor. "Hello cousin. Are you ready for this?"

"I can't tell you how much." Allura replies with a smile.

"Allura, I need to talk to you about something. In private if you don't mind."

Allura looks to Coran for his ok. He nods his head to her and she looks to Keith and says, "I will see you in a little while, ok?"

"You bet. We'll have to leave in a few hours."

Allura smiles at Keith and looks back up to the view screen. "Romelle, I will go to my room and pick up your frequency there." With that Allura turns from the conversation being held among the boys and leaves for her room.

_______

Allura quickly enters her room and sits down at her desk. She flips on her view screen and the image of her cousin Romelle appears. "Romelle, you have me scared to death. What is wrong?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Allura. I didn't mean to scare you. I have great news. I'm pregnant!"

"What! The wedding was only six months ago. How far along are you?"

"Just about seven weeks."

"Romelle, you shouldn't be going on this mission."

"Not you too Allura. Would you turn down the chance to free your people? Besides, they are expecting little resistance. By the time Sven and I get down on the ground, the Alliance soldiers would have done all the hard stuff. We're just there to really guide the people to the transport ships."

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry for jumping on you."

"Speaking of 'jumping on people,' you looked like you wanted to 'jump on' Keith at my wedding."

"Romelle!"

"Well, you two did look pretty tight then. Anything I should know about?"

"Well, he and I had a date. It was wonderful. I think he was trying to tell me something, but we got interrupted."

"What was he trying to tell you?"

"I think he loves me." Allura says with one finger twirling one of her golden locks of hair.

"I **know** he loves you." Allura stops her fidgeting and looks questioningly at Romelle. "I can just see it Allura."

"We just don't get a lot of time to ourselves."

"Well then, you have to make the time you do have together, count." Romelle turns her head away from the screen as she hears Sven's voice. As she turns back to Allura, she says, "Well, I have to go. We'll talk more about this later, ok?"

"Thank you Romelle. Please be careful on this mission. You have more than just yourself to think about now."

"I will. I will see you on Rhinar. I love you cousin."

"I love you too."

_______

Hours later Keith walks into Control to see Coran sitting at the controls and Allura standing over him. They are looking at something on the desk and Allura is pointing to whatever it is. "Everything ok?"

"Hi Keith. We were just going over the flight plan one last time." Allura stands upright and smiles at him.

"Aren't you tired of looking at that. You studied it the whole time at the dinner table."

"I just want to make sure I am prepared."

"Where are the others?" Keith asks while investigating the room with his eyes.

Coran turns in his chair, "They will be here in about ten minutes. Pidge said he needed to pick a few things up. Lance and Hunk offered to help him."

"Well, how 'bout we go ahead and head to the bottom to take our rides to our beasts?" Keith says, winking at Allura.

"Sounds good to me. Try to keep up." As Coran raises the shoots, Allura runs to her entrance, grabs the T-Bar and begins to spiral down.

"Gee, think she's excited?"

Coran just looks down to Keith and says, "Just keep a close eye on her please."

"I never want to take my eyes off her Coran." Before Coran can respond, Keith already has disappeared down his shoot.

__________

As Keith exits his passage, Allura is waiting for him. "Took you long enough."

Keith stops and stands crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Well excuse me. I didn't know it was a race." They just stand there in front of each other. Eyes are locked, looking deeply into each other. Keith breaks the gaze. With his head down, he begins to walk past Allura, "We better get moving."

Allura places her hand on Keith's forearm to stop him. "Keith, please." Keith turns his body to her with a hopeful expression. They lock their gaze once again and Keith begins to move closer to her. Out of instinct, Allura begins to back slowly away from him. Not out of fear, but for some other reason she can't explain. He continues to walk toward her. She continues to back up until she cannot go any farther.

Keith stands directly in front of her. No words are spoken and Allura reaches up to the back of Keith's head and places her slender fingers in his hair. Keith puts both hands on the wall on either side of her body and moves his head closer to hers. Allura takes charge and pulls his head closer making sure her lips fully possess his. A passionate kiss, neither one of them concerned about what's "proper" as Keith's tongue plays with Allura's. They break the kiss, breathing heavily and keeping their lips mere inches apart.

Allura becomes impatient and captures his lips once more. Bringing her left leg up, she tangles it around his right one. He removes one hand from the wall and caresses her side. As he slides his mouth from hers, he kisses along her jaw line to her neck. His head nestles in the crook of it. Keith's hand feels its way to her breast. He kneads it gently at first, and then begins to make his movements a little more demanding, losing control. "Ahhhh!" is the only sound that escapes Allura's lips. She wants nothing more than to give herself to him completely.

Keith begins to move his body closer to her, pushing his hips more to her. Allura removes her hands from his neck and reaches around his back until her hands grip firmly on Keith's ass. She squeezes hard as she pulls his hips more into her. They begin to move with each other in perfect rhythm. She feels the intense heat as their bodies rub. "Allura," whispers Keith.

All of a sudden, a loud hissing noise is heard. Allura and Keith break apart just in time to see Lance, Pidge and Hunk exiting their tubes.

"Hey, you guys couldn't wait for us? I know you're excited but…"

"We had something to take care of Lance." Keith says not really looking at him. Pidge and Hunk start to walk to the transport that will take them to their lions.

"We'll see you guys in the sky!"

"We're on our way Pidge." Keith says while turning away from Lance and Allura.

"You guys ok? You look a bit flush." Lance smiles to himself as he passes the couple.

Keith turns back to Allura and she looks up at him. He says, "Maybe we could finish this when we get back?"

"I was hoping you would say that." Allura brushes up against Keith as she walks past him to enter her transport. He kinks his neck to watch her leave and smiles while shaking his head. _That is the most magnificent woman I have ever known._

____________  
_

The lions take off out of their dens to begin the most exciting mission they have ever been assigned to. Free the slaves and bring numerous citizens of Arus home…finally.

"Hey Keith, you think it will be ok to leave Arus unprotected?"

"I don't like it Lance, but at least Rhinar isn't that far away. If there is any kind of attack, our fighter planes will be able to hold off the enemy at least until we can get back."

"Hey princess, you sure are quiet. Hungry? I know I get quiet when I'm hungry."

"Hunk, you are never quiet and you're always hungry." Pidge interrupts.

"I have to keep my energy up you know." Defends Hunk.

Meanwhile, Allura is fantasizing about a certain tall dark and handsome commander. Her commander... _How far would it have gone if we weren't interrupted?_ _I can still feel him. Oh, it feels so good, wonderful, amazing. _Allura starts to feel a warm, aching sensation between her legs. She takes a hand from the controls and lets it drifts down to her upper thigh. She snaps out of her reverie when she hears the source of her thoughts on the other end of the com link.

"Allura? Hunk is right. You are extremely quiet. You ok?"

"Oh! Yes Keith, I'm fine."

"Thinking about the mission?" Keith asks with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Ye..yes. I am. I'll be fine." She is trying not to show her embarrassment through the video screen.

Lance breaks in, "Ok, we have some time to kill, so I was wondering if you know anything about the new intern in the Med Wing Allura?"

"Well, just that she came from Ephia Lance. Evidently Dr. Gorma is thinking about retiring in a few years and wants to personally train a replacement. I believe he personally requested her."

"Are you interested Lance?" Pidge teases.

"Well, if you must know, she is quite attractive. I may have to have a little accident next time Keith and I dual." Winks Lance.

"You're so bad Lance." Giggles Allura.

________

As the five lions approach Rhinar, ships from many of the alliance planets can be seen. Among those ships are ones from Arus' sister planet, Pollux.

"Nice of you to join us." Bandor beams.

"Did you save us any action Bandor?"

"Sorry to disappoint you Lance, but there really wasn't any action to save."

"No resistance at all Bandor?" asks Keith.

"Not much at all. They had few fighters, but I don't think they even knew we were coming. The ground troops didn't even have much to report on."

"I don't like it Keith. Something doesn't seem right." states Lance.

"We have to trust in the Intelligence from Garrison. If they did their job right, then they wouldn't know our plans. Bandor, are Sven and Romelle on the ground?"

"Yes Keith. They're waiting for you guys so we can send down the transport ships."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" demands Lance.

With that, the five pilots begin to maneuver their lions to the surface of Rhinar.

"It seems really quiet Keith."

"Yeah, I know Lance. I'm picking up the signal from Sven. It looks like they're ready for us to land."

"I was hoping to get some kind of action. At least that way I could burn off the Blonde Brownie I had for dessert." Hunk implied.

_No action is good as far as I'm concerned, especially for Romelle. She better take it easy. I just want to get these people safely home then get out of here. I have a bad feeling and I don't know why. _Allura's thoughts penetrated deep within her.

Keith lands his black lion close to where Sven and Romelle are waiting. Red lion follows suit and lands next to black, followed by green lion, blue lion, then yellow lion. Each pilot emerges from their cockpits.

"How are things Sven?"

"Well Keith, there is some resistance in the west side of the building. The map shows that there are more slaves here than on the east side. Pretty much all is quiet there. Most of the fighting is in the west wing. We think it is because that is where they performed experiments. Could be some evidence there they don't want found."

"What kind of experiments?" Allura asks, not really wanting to know the answer.

"On people cousin." Looking down, a single tear drifts down Romelle's cheek. Sven puts an arm around his wife and kisses her head.

"Are there any people in the east wing?"

"Yes Keith, but the rebels from Rhinar, with help from the alliance soldiers, have fought off any threat. They had to leave most of the people there to go to the west wing to fight."

"Fine, give the okay for the transport ships to land. We'll get those people out of there and fast!" Keith's eagerness was clearly evident.

"You got it." Informs Sven.

"Pidge, you come with Lance and me to the west wing. Hunk, you and Allura free the people in the east."

"Got it Chief." Hunk says with a snappy salute.

"Be careful team. I don't think there is anything to worry about, but I just feel better saying it."

Keith gives Allura one last look before they separate into two groups. Hunk and Allura start to go to the east wing of the building while Keith, Lance and Pidge go to the west.

___________

Lance, Keith and Pidge quickly make their way into the west wing only to see doom soldiers scattered along the floor.

"Guess we're too late. That sucks." Lance disappointingly states.

Keith comes to stand near an alliance soldier. "Where is everyone?"

"Doom has been destroyed Commander. The rest of my troops and the rebels are down helping the slaves to the transports."

"What about some kind of lab or something? You know…where they did experiments?" Lance asks.

"We went through it sir and found nothing worth retrieving." states the soldier.

Keith and Lance look at each other in bewilderment. "Nothing?" asks Keith.

"No sir."

"Let's go take a look guys."

Keith, Lance and Pidge walk into the "lab" and start rummaging around. "That soldier was right Keith. This place looks like it hasn't been used in years." Pidge says while holding a piece of debris.

"Keith, you don't think….?"

Keith starts running for the door, "Let's get to the east wing. Hurry!"

___________

As Allura and Hunk open the door to the slave chamber located in the east wing, people start to file out. Many rush to grab Hunk and Allura's hands to shake them in thanks. "Your Highness! Thank you. I am Sylen from Arus and this is my wife, Kiara. We give you and the Voltron Force much thanks for our rescue."

The remainder of the group passes them to go to the transport ships that are waiting for them. "Please, your thanks are not necessary. We are just happy we are able to get you home." Allura says while holding his hand in both of hers.

"You two better get moving if you want a good seat!" Hunk winks.

The couple turns from Hunk and Allura and leaves the building. "Well, we did our part. Shall we go meet up with the others?"

"Most definitely Hunk."

The freed captives had left the building, leaving Hunk and Allura the only souls left there. So they thought.

As Hunk steps to the door, he holds his arm straight out from his side and says, "ladies first." Allura giggles.

A scraping noise was heard from the other side of the room. "What is that?" Hunk asks while looking in that direction.

"I don't know Hunk."

"We should go take a look. We may have missed some people."

Allura looks in that direction while Hunk passes her. As Hunk reaches the door to where the noise is coming from, Allura's eyes widen, fearing he would be in danger somehow. "Hunk wait!" Allura yells as she starts running toward Hunk.

Allura reaches Hunk and the door opens quickly. One very tall and muscular figure strolls out of the doorway with a shorter, smaller one hovering just behind it.

Out of instinct, Hunk moves in front of Allura so his back is to her. "Zarkon! Allura, get out of here! I'll take care of him!"

Hunk aggressively moves to Zarkon. Haggar swings her arm, releasing a force that throws Hunk across the room against a wall knocking him unconscious.

The two evil ones look at Allura. She looks toward Hunk's position clearly frantic and then turns back to Zarkon and Haggar.

"Well, well…if it isn't the infamous Princess of Arus." Zarkon says as he moves toward Allura. She walks backward never taking her eyes from her enemies.

Allura's com link beeps softly. Not wanting to make any sudden moves, she slowly pushes the button so the person on the receiving end can hear the conversation.

"Zarkon, w...what are you doing here?"

"It was all part of my plan my dear. You see, I am getting rather tired of my son always coming home in defeat due to his stupidity where you are concerned. Don't get me wrong, I love a pretty face, but I love the thrill of conquering even more."

______________

As Keith, Lance, and Pidge run to reach the east wing, Sven and Romelle see them. They too begin to run, knowing something isn't right.

"Allura, Hunk come in. Anyone there!?" Keith is trying to speak as he is pushing himself to exertion. He stops in his tracks as he hears a familiar voice on the other end.

"Zarkon!" Keith cries and begins to run again, this time leaving the others a few steps behind.

________________

Zarkon finally reaches his destination and stops dead in front of Allura. She is paralyzed with fear, unable to move any farther. "Now, let's look and see what my son is so fascinated with, shall we?" With those words, Zarkon lifts his arms up to Allura's helmet. He slowly removes it and says, "Ah, I see why his hormones run amuck every time your name is mentioned."

The fear in Allura's eyes is evident.

"ALLURA!" Keith runs toward the location she and Zarkon are standing, only to be stopped by a force field. Shortly after Keith's entrance, the remaining group runs in.

Allura looks to Keith with pleading eyes. Keith pushes with all his strength to break the force field. Pidge runs over to where Hunk lies to feel for a pulse.

"My God…Allura." Romelle whispers, also standing with her palms on the invisible wall.

"So, they have come to save you once again." Zarkon whispers malevolently. "Always the damsel in distress. Well, I hate to inform you princess, but not this time." Allura turns her head back to Zarkon. He swiftly takes one of his strong hands and grabs Allura's throat. She instinctively pulls on his hand with both of hers, eyes wide.

"You have caused me to look like a failure among my empire. Because of you and your pathetic Voltron, I am not getting the respect I deserve!" Zarkon snarls. He quickly pulls a jagged knife from his cloak and swiftly embeds it into Allura's abdomen.

A shrieking gasp is heard from deep within her as the knife impales her.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" screams Keith. The rest of the group stands shocked.

Zarkon lifts Allura up by her throat and states, "Now…join your father in the afterlife." He drops her to the floor and turns to Keith and the others. "Now your princess has died for her people." Zarkon and Haggar turn and leave through an exit no one was aware of.

Romelle begins to cry loudly and slides down the invisible wall to her knees.

Keith continues to push as hard as he can, determined to get to his love.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3. Hope everyone enjoys.

Once again, I make no claims to Voltron or any of the WEP characters. The character of Dr. Samantha Whiles is all mine.

Reviews are greatly welcome but no flames please!

CMS

Several minutes pass after Zarkon and Haggar leave. The force field finally starts to dissolve and Keith fights his way through it. Lance runs in the direction Zarkon and Haggar escaped from, hoping to catch them. What he will do if he finds them, he does not know.

Keith drops next to where Allura lies. He scoops her into his arms and turns her toward him. "Allura." he whispers.

Allura slightly smiles at him with her eyes weak "Keith, I'm sorry."

"This isn't your fault. You're going to be alright."

"Please, ta….take me home. I want to die on Arus."

Keith opens his eyes wide, "You are NOT going to die. Do you hear me?"

Romelle and Sven come to stand beside the couple on the floor. Lance comes running up to them. "I can't find them. They just…disappeared Keith."

On the other side of the room, Hunk finally begins to awaken. "Wh…Zarkon!"

"It's ok Hunk." Pidge says while placing a hand on the rising Hunk. "Allura's been hurt Hunk. Don't know how bad it is."

Hunk rises, followed by Pidge. They walk quickly as they can to where Allura and the others are. Hunk crouches down on the other side of Allura. "God Allura, I am so sorry." Tears start to run down Hunks cheeks.

"Keith, we have to go. She's losing a lot of blood, fast." Lance states.

Keith raises his head and looks at Lance, then shifts his eyes to Sven. "Sven, I need you to fly blue lion."

"Of course Keith."

"Romelle, will you come with me, to keep an eye on Allura while I fly?"

"Yes." Is all Romelle is able to utter.

Keith scrambles to his feet, lifting Allura in his arms. She releases a cry as he lifts her. "It's ok. We're going to get you home."

__________

The lions take off toward Arus. Allura is lying in a fold-out cot connected to the wall of Black lion. Romelle is kneeling beside her, pressing a thick cloth on Allura's wound. Keith is sitting stiffly in his pilot seat doing what he can to move the craft at full speed. "Castle control, this is Keith."

"Come in Keith." Coran is heard over the com link.

"Coran, we are on our way. Please have Dr. Gorma waiting for us. There has been a situation."

"What happened?"

"I can't go into it right now Coran." Keith states flatly.

"Is it Allura?"

"Coran please."

"Keith! Is it?"

Keith pauses, "Yes."

Coran's eyes begin to tear. "How? How bad?"

"Coran, I will explain everything when I get there. Right now, I have to focus on getting back to Arus." With that, Keith severs the line.

Keith puts Black on auto pilot and rises from his chair. He walks the short distance to where Allura and Romelle are. Romelle moves closer toward the end of the cot to give Keith room to talk to Allura.

He kneels down and takes Allura's hand. "Hey. We'll be home soon."

She half smiles at him.

"Allura, please stay with me. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have the Princess of Arus in my life every day." Keith's chokes out.

"I'm trying Keith." Allura whispers to him.

Keith tightens his grip on Allura's hand and looks desperately into her hazing eyes, "Allura…I have been wanting to tell you…I love you."

Romelle watches Keith's confession and closes her eyes tightly as a slight whimper escapes her lips, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Allura weakly lifts her hand to Keith's cheek and says, "I love you too." tears flowing steadily from her eyes.

Keith places a kiss on her forehead and stands. "We're almost home."

He walks back to his seat and Romelle takes his place next to Allura. She continues to keep pressure on Allura's wound to keep her from bleeding too much.

"Keith, we'll be in Arusian atmosphere in twenty minutes." Lance informs from over the com link.

_I hope we have that long._ Keith thinks.

_________

As the five lions of Voltron touch down on the surface of Arus, the medical crew, along with the Royal Advisor wait. Black lion is the first to land in front of the Castle, followed by the others. Four of the pilots exit their lions first. Keith is last as he tries to be extremely careful while carrying the injured princess.

As he emerges from the lion, holding Allura in his arms, Romelle continues to press on the wound with a thick cloth.

"Lay her down here Keith." Dr. Gorma gestures to the gurney. The doctor feels her pulse and listens intently to her breathing. "She is very weak. By the looks of her, she has lost a tremendous amount of blood. We must hurry to the operating room. I must ask that whoever is able, please give blood. She is going to need it."

With that, the medical staff present leaves Coran and the Voltron Force behind.

Coran turns to Keith as soon as Dr. Gorma and the rest of the staff are out of ear-shot. "Now tell me what the HELL happened!"

"Right now Coran I have to go be with Allura."

"Like Hell! You will tell me why the most important person to the existence of this planet is lying on a table bleeding to death!" Coran demands as he grabs Keith's forearm in determination to keep him from leaving.

Keith forcefully pulls his arm away from Coran's hold. "I am NOT going to stand here and listen to your demands when the one person who means the most to me is fighting for her life."

As he walks away, Coran begins to speak. Romelle catches Coran's eyes and says, "Please Coran, just let him be."

Coran looks at the expressions of everyone and he too makes his way to the Med Wing.

___________

As Coran enters the waiting room, Keith is sitting in a chair with his elbows on his knees and his face resting in his palms.

"I just want to know what happened." Coran asks pleadingly.

Keith looks up to meet Coran's stare. "I don't know how it happened. I sent Allura and Hunk to the east section of the building because I thought it was clear. I was wrong…obviously. Zarkon and Haggar were there and by the time I got to Allura, Hunk was unconscious and Zarkon had Allura. I couldn't get to her because of a force field created by Haggar."

The rest of the group had filed into the waiting room and was listening to Keith and Coran's conversation.

Looking over towards Romelle, Coran notices her blood-stained hands and asks, "What kind of injury did she sustain?"

"Knife."

Coran becomes irate once again. "I thought this was supposed to be safe! You were supposed to take care of her! You say she is the most important thing in your life, you have a funny way of showing it!"

Just as the words leaves Coran's lips, Keith jumps out of his chair and rushes towards Coran. Sven and Lance intercept him while Hunk and Pidge stand in front of Coran.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Keith yells.

"IT'S MY FAULT!" Hunk screams over everyone.

All is suddenly quiet as they focus on what Hunk has to say.

"If I hadn't gone over to investigate the noise, Allura wouldn't be fighting for her life. She tried to stop me, but I wouldn't listen. She's in there because of me." Hunk plops down limply in a chair and covers his face.

"It's not your fault Hunk. You know that Allura wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Pidge's wise words were softly spoken.

Romelle turns to the group, "Pidge is right. We aren't doing any good to Allura by standing here and placing blame. You all are a team and you need to stand by each other. That is what is going to help her through this."

"Thank you Romelle." Sven says while pulling her into a hug. "Perhaps you should go wash up."

She looks at him in wonder. He points to her hands and clothing that has Allura's dried blood covering them.

Alarms begin to ring and a voice comes over the speakers throughout the castle…. "Code Red….All available personnel to Operating Room A…" This message was heard two more times in a row.

Panic is written on the faces of the occupants of the waiting room while numerous medical personnel flood the hallways to go to Allura's destination.

____________

_Allura….Allura….._

_Mother, is that you? I hear you, but where are you? _

_I am here my daughter._

_Mother! I see you. Am I dead?_

_No my child. You are in a deep sleep. You must go back._

_I don't want to go back. I want to stay here with you._

_Allura, you have so much to do yet. Your time has not come. _

_But why? So much pain, I feel so at peace here._

_Yes, but you have more to accomplish. Your people need you, your friends need you, and…your husband needs you._

_Husband?_

_Yes my dear child. He loves you and he is crying for you now. Go…I will see you another time._

"Doctor, I can't pull her out of it!"

"Keep trying Sam! She will make it!" Dr. Gorma states while Sam yells "Clear" and shocks Allura's heart.

The heart monitor starts beeping a normal rhythm and the doctors and nurses sigh in relief.

________________

"Man, this can't be good." Hunk says worriedly.

"Why haven't we heard anything?" Lance asks while peeking out of the waiting room door. "And where in the hell did Keith disappear too?"

"I think he just needed some time to himself." Romelle answers.

_________________

Keith is kneeling in front of King Alfor's sarcophagus, "Your Majesty…I didn't know where else to turn. Allura is in trouble Sir and I don't know how to help her. All I know is that I love her more than life itself. If she comes to you, please send her back to me. This may be selfish of me, but I can't help it. I promise you, if she makes it, I will do everything in my power to show her how much she means to me."

He kneels there a few moments longer as if waiting for a reply. "What am I doing here?" Keith stands and exits the tomb.

___________

Keith reenters the waiting room to see the new intern, Sam, talking with the group. "Hey Keith, your just in time." Lance says to draw attention to him.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Samantha Whiles. I'm the new intern here." Keith is about to ask about Allura, but Coran beats him to it.

"How is the princess Doctor?"

Everyone is gathered around her, listening intently to what she has to say. "We had a bit of a scare there. We lost her for a short time." Gasps irrupted in the room. "We were able to bring her back. She has lost quite a bit of blood and will need blood transfusions. I know you all have been worried about her, but I suggest as soon as you can, please give blood."

"How serious is her injury?" Keith blurts out.

"Well, her spleen was punctured during the entry of the knife. We were able to correct the problem there. Because of the blade of the knife being jagged, she sustained quite a bit of tissue damage. She will most likely have a lot of scar tissue. It may cause her abdominal pain while she is recovering. Like I said before, her loss of blood is a bit of a concern."

"I guess what we need to know is if she will be alright?"

"Time will tell Coran. She needs to know that her loved ones are close. As soon as we get her out of recovery and into her own room, you will be able to see her. Of course, she is not conscious, but she will know you are there. Again, please give blood."

As the doctor begins to leave, Sven speaks up. "Doctor, my wife is pregnant and I am afraid that the stress hasn't been good for the baby. Would you be able to check her out?"

"Of course. Wasn't there one other injury in this group as well?"

"Yeah…Hunk was knocked out for a bit." Pidge spits out.

"Ah…I'm fine."

"I would like to check you out as well. Follow me." Sam demands.

As she walks out of the room with Hunk, Romelle, and Sven, Lance eyes her buttocks and says, "Now I could get used to seeing THAT around the castle."

"Lance, knock it off."

"Come on Keith, trying to lighten the mood."

"I'm sorry Lance. Hearing that Allura basically died in there…."

"Hey, she made it. She's gonna be ok. Let's go give blood. How 'bout you Coran?"

"I...I can't. I'm not her blood type." Responds Coran guiltily.

Keith and Lance look at each other then back to Coran. "Coran, will you let us know when Allura is in a room? I mean, if we aren't back?"

"Of course I will."

"I'll be here too Commander." Pidge reminds them.

______________

Sitting side by side in different recliners, Keith and Lance relax while an IV draws blood from them. "Hey...since when has Romelle been pregnant?"

"Haven't a clue Lance. I'm surprised Sven let her go on this mission."

"Well, I have a feeling telling her 'no' is a lot like telling Allura that. There is no way in hell that we would have been able to go without her…even if we would have known Zarkon was there. You know that and so do I."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"When have you known me not to be? Wait, don't answer that." There was a long pause between the friends. "So…what are you going to do about Coran?"

Keith looks over at Lance. "What do you mean?"

"Come on Keith. It's plain to see that he isn't too happy with you. I don't know why, but he blames you for letting 'his little girl' get hurt."

"I AM the leader of the team Lance. I should be the one to blame."

"We aren't going to start that again. And why are you defending him? He doesn't deserve it."

"I'm not 'defending' him. He is worried and angry. He doesn't know what he is saying."

"Well, if you ask me, I think he should be blaming Zarkon. You know…place blame where blame is due."

"All finished gentlemen." The heavy set nurse announces.

"Excuse me nurse, could you tell me where I might be able to find Dr. Sam Whiles?" Lance probes.

"Ah, I'm not sure. I believe she is with Princess Allura sir."

"Just where I'm headed. Thanks."

Keith looks at Lance and shakes his head as they begin walking back to the waiting room.

___________________

Lance and Keith make their way back into the waiting room to see Romelle stand as they enter. She has cleaned up and changed her clothes. No evidence of what had happened is visible on her.

"Romelle, is everything okay with the baby?"

"Yes Keith. Thank you for asking. Sven and I were hoping to tell everyone at a happier time."

"Well, congratulations." Keith smiles down at her and embraces her in a hug.

"Hey, my turn." Lance moves in, pushing Keith out of the way and giving Romelle a hug of his own. Romelle begins to giggle. Keith looks around the room to notice Coran missing.

"Where is Coran?"

"He is in with Allura, Keith." Sven informs him.

Keith and Lance look at each other with anger in their eyes.

"Damn, I knew it!"

"Keith, calm down. Maybe he sent someone but we were already gone." Lance tries to soothe Keith's building anger.

"You and I know that is NOT what happened Lance."

"Ok, you're probably right. I'll help you kick his ass."

They both turn to exit the waiting room. "Wait just a minute. What is going on?"

"Coran told Keith that he would let him know when they moved Allura into a room Sven!"

"Calm down. I can hear you all the way down the hall." Sam walks in with wide eyes. "Now what in the world has you so upset?"

Lance smiles, "I 'm sorry doctor. We're just worried about our friend."

"I understand that, but we do have other patients here that would like a little peace and quiet. What is your name?"

"Ah…my name…my name is Lance."

She eyes Lance a little longer and then looks at Keith. "You are the Commander, correct?"

"Yes I am."

"Coran asked me to come and get you. Princess Allura is in her own room. You may see her."

"Thank you." He moves past her and stops to wait for her so she can show him to Allura's room.

"May we also go? Please, she is my cousin. I...I need to see her." Romelle whimpers out.

Sam looks at the hurt expressions on everyone's face and sighs. "Alright, but you cannot stay too long."

"Thank you." They all say in unison.

_____________

As the group enters Allura's hospital room, the sound of steady beeping can be heard. Coran is sitting in a chair next to the left side of Allura. Allura has a breathing tube protruding from her mouth and her chest is rising steadily by a breathing machine. Besides the sounds of the machines, the only sound heard was the whimpering of Romelle.

Sven holds his wife in comfort. "I thought you said you pulled her out of it?"

"Yes, we did. She is extremely weak right now and this machine is only to help her so she doesn't exert herself too much. She can breathe on her own, but we don't want her to just yet." Sam fully informs him.

"I see. Romelle, Allura is fine."

"I don't like to see her like this Sven. I don't feel so well."

"Let's go lie down for a little while. Perhaps after a nap you will feel better and then we can come back to see her." Sven turns Romelle towards the door and they exit.

Coran has yet to lift his head to face the group.

Sam looks to the group, "Thank you for giving blood. She is receiving it now. If you need anything, please let me know. I will be making my rounds and Dr. Gorma will be in shortly to check on the princess."

"Thank you doctor." Lance jumps in before anyone else can answer.

Keith walks over to the opposite side of the bed from where Coran sits. Keith briefly looks at Coran then down to Allura. He pulls a seat up and sits down. He takes her hand into both of his and places a kiss on it. "Allura, I hope you can hear me. I'm not going anywhere. I told you that I love you and I am going to show you by telling you that every day. Just come back to me." Keith tightens his grip on her hand and lowers his forehead onto it, tears running freely down his cheeks.

Coran just stares at the emotional Commander. _What have I done? How could I have blamed him for what has happened? He does love her._

Lance, Hunk and Pidge stand at the foot of the bed unable to move until Pidge grabs hold of Lance and Hunk. "Let's go." Pidge whispers.

Coran stands and pauses, wanting to say something, he changes his mind and leaves the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4. Thanks again to Wade Wells and BlueLionSTL for their input. Thanks to Mertz for proofing!

Mertz, I hope Hunk's M&M cookies come out better than yours!

I make no claims to Voltron or the WEP Characters.

CMS

A few hours later, Romelle and Sven enter Allura's hospital room. "Keith, why don't you go grab something to eat. Romelle and I will watch after Allura."

"I told her I wasn't going anywhere. I don't want to leave her."

"Keith, you must eat something. You won't be any good to her when she wakes up if you're too weak." Romelle pleads with him.

Keith sits at Allura's bed side a few moments longer looking strongly at her face, he sighs and gives in. He stands without saying a word and exits the room.

Sven watches him go, "I hope he will be ok."

"He will be Sven, as soon as Allura wakes up." Romelle's positive voice giving him comfort.

_______

Keith walks down the hallway not really paying attention to where he is going when he turns a corner and bumps into Coran. "Excuse me Coran."

"Keith, I am shocked to see you in the halls. I'm surprised you're not with Allura."

"Don't start with me Coran…"

"Keith, please don't take it that way. Listen, I was on my way to see you."

"Oh?" Keith says, not at all in the mood for conversation.

"Yes Keith. You see, I have thought about everything that has happened and how we got to this point. You have to understand, Allura is my life. She has been since the death of King Alfor. I wouldn't know what to do without her." Coran holds back a sob as it surfaces in his throat.

"Coran look, we all are emotional and we all are saying things…"

Coran cuts Keith's words off as he says, "You do love her. I saw you in there with her, your words and your actions. I'm sorry Keith. I know I hurt you by the things I said. Please forgive me." Coran bends his head as a tear leaves his eye.

Keith stands stiff, looking at the man he has come to know as a father figure. "Coran, apology accepted. I don't want to focus on anything other than getting Allura back to us. If you will excuse me, I have been given orders to get something to eat…from a pregnant woman…so I better do as told."

Keith walks past Coran and heads to the kitchen.

_________

A few days go by with little change from Allura. Her coloring in her skin is beginning to come back. Keith has rarely left her side. He sits there reading to her often. He does manage to hold Lion Practice and Sven flies blue lion to help out.

Keith sits holding Allura's hand, rubbing the top of it with his thumb. "Please Allura. Just come back to me."

"Excuse me Commander." Sam says while lightly tapping on the door. "I have good news."

"Good news? What is it?"

"We are going to take Princess Allura off the breathing machine. Dr. Gorma and I have reviewed her progression and we believe she is strong enough to breathe on her own."

"That is good news!" Lance hoots as he walks in.

Sam just looks at him and rolls her eyes. "Must you be so loud? This is a hospital. Now if you wouldn't mind, I will need you to leave while the nurses and I remove Princess Allura's breathing device."

Keith bends down and kisses Allura's forehead. "I'll be right back."

________

Lance and Keith stand just outside Allura's room when Pidge comes running up to them. "Keith, Lance, come quick."

"What is it squirt?"

"Lotor…on…the…teleprompter." Pidge huffs out.

Keith and Lance glance at each other and begin to run to Castle Control.

As they enter the control room, they can see the disheveled appearance of the Doom Prince. He no longer looks like the "well-kept" egotistical man they are so used to dealing with. His normally white glossy hair is untamed and dull. His uniform is wrinkled and loose fitting.

"Lotor. What do you want?" Keith asks, pretty much already knowing what the answer is.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Lance whispers the question to anyone near him.

"I just heard what has happened to Allura. Please tell me that she is alright." pleading evident in his voice.

"She's been better, no thanks to your father!" Lance blurts out. "She's barely hanging on by a thread. What, you want to come here and finish the job?"

"NO! How dare you speak to me about Allura that way, I love her!"

"You don't know what love is Jackass!"

"Lance. Cool it!" Keith says as he holds his arm up to him. "What **do** you want Lotor?"

"I want you to know that you won't have to worry about an attack on Arus from me while Allura is injured. Also, you won't have to worry about my father either. He **will** pay for what he has done. By my hands, he will pay."

"That's encouraging Lotor. What do you want out of this?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I LOVE Allura. My father will NOT get away with this."

Lotor severs the line to the group and all is silent.

"Well, what do ya think?" Hunk asks.

"I believe him. Not about loving Allura, we all know he doesn't know what that means, but I do believe he will **try** avenging her."

__________

Weeks go by with Allura not waking up and quiet radiating through the castle and beyond. No word from Doom and the assuming battle between father and son. Same routine every day; with Keith sitting at Allura's bedside reading, one sided conversations, lion practice, and sometimes, occasionally, going to the rec. room to spend a little bit of time with the group. This usually happens when the nurses have to change and bathe Allura.

Keith sits, holding Allura's hand once more. Gazing into her face he begins to cry. He can't suppress it, it just consumes him. "Allura, please! Just wake up. I need you!" He lays his head down on her bed next to her hips. His face is turned away from her face.

The most gentle feeling he has ever felt smoothes back his hair. He lifts his head to look at Allura and sees her looking down at him. "Why do you cry my love?"

"Allura!" He jumps from his seat and rushes to the door to call for the doctor.

Keith doesn't bother to leave the room. He figures the doctors heard his yell. He rushes over to the bed and hugs Allura. She lets out a muffled whimper and Keith quickly releases her. "Oh! I am so sorry! I forgot."

"It's ok. I take it your happy to see me?" Allura lightly says.

"Ah, Princess Allura! It is very nice to see that you decided to join us." Dr. Gorma says as he walks in. Sam enters quickly on his heels.

"Hi doctor." Allura smiles at him.

Keith doesn't back away as the medical staff files into the room. "How are you feeling Your Highness?"

"A little sore and tired." Allura responds to Dr. Gorma.

"To be expected. Princess, this is Dr. Sam Whiles. She is the new intern here. She has been a big help around here."

"It's nice to meet you. Thank you for all your help. I hope I didn't give you too much trouble."

"Of course not Your Highness. I am honored to be here on Arus and in your company." Sam says as she bows.

Keith listens to the exchange between the two women but never takes his eyes off of Allura. As Dr. Gorma tests Allura's vital signs; Keith steps closer to the bed. He grasps Allura's hand and smiles deeply at her. She looks up at him and whispers, "I'm ok Keith."

He looks away to see Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Coran burst into the room. "Hey! I heard someone's up from her nap!" Lance cheers.

Sam lifts her head from her clip board and walks over to Lance. She grabs his arm and yanks on it, pulling him into the hallway. "How many times do I have to tell you to be quiet?" She says with a low tone and a bit of irritation.

"Hey, relax Doll, I'm just happy to see my friend's ok. Chill." Smirks Lance.

"Chill?....Chill? You're very arrogant….Lance."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself Doc. So, how 'bout a drink?"

"Not a chance." Sam turns and walks back into Allura's room.

"So Princess, I bet you're hungry. You've been asleep for quite some time. How 'bout I go make some M&M cookies?"

"I don't think that is a good idea right now Hunk." Coran interjects.

"Thanks anyway Hunk." Allura smiles faintly.

_________

Allura has many visitors throughout the next several hours including Sven and Romelle. Romelle is very excited to see her cousin awake. Although Allura is weak and pale, Romelle knows she would pull through.

Finally, the time comes for Keith and Allura to be alone. Keith sits in the chair that he has gotten to know so well. He sits in that chair never releasing Allura's hand. He stares at their joined hands, rubbing the top of hers. Allura just watches Keith with love in her eyes.

"Keith? I don't know how I forgot to ask this, but the captives of Rhinar, did they make it home?"

Keith breaks his concentration and looks at Allura, "Oh…yes Allura. They all made it home. They're fine."

"Oh…I'm so glad. You look very tired. Have you gotten any sleep?"

"Not much."

"Please, come and lie down." Allura pats the bed for him to lie next to her.

Keith stands from his seat and walks to the other side of the bed. He sits slowly down next to her then lifts his feet so his whole body is on the bed. Keith turns so he is on his side. He lifts up on his arm and looks deeply into Allura's eyes. She returns the gaze and cups his cheek with her palm. "I know this isn't the most romantic place but….I love you Allura. Please don't ever scare me like that again."

He lowers his head and their lips press together. Allura's hand slides from Keith's cheek to the back of his head. She pulls gently to deepen the kiss. Keith senses her need and entices her lips with his tongue. Allura opens her mouth in invitation and soon his tongue seeks out hers. Keith takes his hand and finds her breast. He begins to rub her nipple gently through the fabric of her hospital gown. Allura moans into Keith's mouth as she becomes aroused.

Keith breaks the kiss, "Allura…we have to stop. I don't want to hurt you."

"I love you Keith."

"I know. This isn't the right place or the right time. You just woke up from a coma Allura. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Will you still lie here with me?"

"Of course I will. I'm not letting you out of my sight…or my arms." Keith places a soft kiss on her lips once more and lies down beside Allura. He snuggles close to her making sure not to touch her wound. Soon, sleep comes to both of them.

______________

It is an extremely cold day so Sam decides to spend some time in the interior gardens within the castle. She stands among the flowers with a paint brush in hand and easel within reach.

"Well hello."Lance's chipper voice is heard.

Sam looks up to the handsome Lieutenant of the Voltron Force. "Hi."

"It sure is beautiful here. Isn't it?"

"Quite."

"Did I do something wrong?" Lance asks with folded arms.

"Why?"

"Well, you sure are short with me."

"You are standing in my way." Sam states flatly.

"I'm…." he looks around and then notices what Sam is painting and he is right in her way. "Oh! I'm sorry…I didn't realize…"

"It's ok. I was about finished anyway." Sam begins to pack her things to leave the gardens.

"Doctor, I wanted to thank you for what you've done for Allura. She means a lot to all of us."

"No thanks necessary. I was just doing my job."

"Why don't you like me?" Lance has had enough of her short remarks.

"I never said I didn't like you." Sam quickly says.

"Well…you usually make faces when I'm around and, like I said, you're short with me."

"I'm a busy person."

"Well excuse me. I won't bother you then." Lance begins to turn and storm off when he feels Sam's hand grab is arm.

"Wait." Lance turns toward her and she stands there looking into his eyes. It is like something comes over her and she reaches out and grabs Lance's face with both palms. She pulls him to her forcefully and kisses him fully on the lips. Lances eyes go wide and he soon relaxes and enjoys the feeling of kissing the beautiful woman.

__________________

A few weeks go by and little by little Allura's condition improves. Arus is still peaceful do to the fact that Lotor has vowed revenge on his father. Lion practice still goes on with Sven taking Allura's place and Keith spends every night he is not on duty in Allura's hospital bed holding her while sleeping next to her.

Lance sits in the rec. room reading a letter that is family has sent him. He looks up after reading the last bit and sees Keith walking in. "Hey. I can't believe you're not in with Allura."

"Sam kicked me out. Something about running some last minute tests."

"That doesn't sound too good." Lance stands while putting his letter back into the envelope.

"Actually, it's great. They think Allura may be able to be discharged. They just want to be careful."

"Oh good! So she is feeling better then?"

"Aside from abdominal pain every once in awhile, looks like she's going to be fine."

"You sure have been spending a lot of time with her."

"I could say the same thing about you and Sam. Serious?"

Lance looks down and back up to Keith again. "I don't know. Every time I get close to her, she pulls away…likes she's afraid or something."

"Maybe she is Lance. I would be afraid of you too if I was a girl." Keith smirks at Lance.

"Who asked you?"

"Just kidding. I wouldn't let it bother you. Give her some more time. I'm sure things will work out."

"Thanks. I knew you were my best friend for a reason. Lance pauses. " So…?"

Keith moves past Lance and sits on the couch. "So….what?"

"The only time any of us see you, is either at lion practice or when we go to visit Allura."

"Yeah?"

"Look Keith, I keep remembering your reaction when Zarkon hurt Allura. We were all upset about it, but with you, I saw something else. Something I have **never** seen with you. You were frantic."

Keith picks up Lance's letter that Lance tossed on the table a few minutes ago and says, "Letter from the family? How's things."

"Oh no you don't." Lance takes the letter from Keith. "You are not going to change the subject on me. You asked me about Sam, now it's your turn."

Keith looks up to Lance, "what do you want to know Lance? If I love Allura? I would think it was obvious. Yes….I love her, more than anything. I nearly lost her. I **never** want to feel that way again. I realized something that day. Life is too damn short."

"I knew you loved her." Keith just stares at Lance. "I just wanted to hear you say it."

Keith shakes his head at him, "You're an ass!"

Lance just laughs.

_____________

Keith walks into Allura's hospital room to see her standing and dressed. "Hey, where do you think you are going?" Keith asks while leaning against the doorway.

"I'm a free woman. Dr. Gorma and Dr. Whiles said I'm all clear."

Keith walks up to her and pulls her into a hug. Pulling back from her, he looks into her eyes. "Now we can have some privacy." He kisses her tenderly on the lips. They break apart when they hear someone clearing their throat.

"Forgive me Princess, you are free to go. Please take it easy and get plenty of rest." Sam says a little embarrassed by what she just walked in on.

"Thank you doctor, for everything. I promise to take it easy." Allura walks over and shakes Sam's hand. Allura turns back to Keith. "Are you ready to go?"

"Ready when you are."

"I was ready weeks ago." Allura says, giggling at him.

Allura walks out of the room and Keith begins to follow. He stops right before exiting the room and turns to Sam. I don't want to pry, but, I just want to let you know that Lance is my best friend…he cares for you very much."

Sam stands there shocked with her mouth half open.

Keith turns and exits the room. He takes Allura's hand and they begin to walk. "What was all that about?" Allura asks.

"Oh, just trying to help a friend." _God knows he's always helped me. "_Are you hungry?"

Allura looks over to him as they continue to walk. "I am starving."

"Good 'cause we are going to join our friends in the dining room to eat some….." Keith looks at his watch and says, "lunch."

_____________

They enter the dining room to see everyone stand. Everyone in the group has huge smiles on their faces as they see Allura walk in. "She looks as if nothing has even happened to her." Sven whispers to Romelle.

"I know Sven. She looks so….happy." Romelle answers back with tears in her eyes.

"Hello everyone." Allura says bright eyed.

Everyone in the room returns the greeting and sits after she does. They all fill Allura in on Lotor and what she has missed while she has been cooped up in the med wing. Allura and Romelle discuss Romelle's pregnancy while the guys discuss security procedures.

Hunk stands after his third and final piece of Marble Fudge cake. "Well..." he says while rubbing his stomach, "time to hit the video games. Ready Pidge?"

"For me to beat you again? Yep!" Pidge looks at the group, "You guys coming?"

"I have a date." Lance says not so enthused.

"Sven and I were just going to relax in our room and watch a movie. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Hunk replies. "How about you Keith?"

"I have a meeting with Coran."

Allura looks toward Keith and then to Coran. "Is there something I should know about?"

"No, I just want to discuss some security options with Coran." Keith answers. "Plus, I would like you to lie down for a little while."

"Keith, I have been in a bed for the past, oh I don't know, month and a half?" Allura states, a bit perturbed.

Keith raises his hands in defense, "I know. Just humor me…just a bit."

Allura drops her head and sighs, "Fine." Keith smiles inwardly.

_______________

Lance stands with Sam outside of her room getting ready to say goodnight. "Well, I'll…see you tomorrow?"

Sam lifts her head to meet Lances gaze. "I was hoping maybe you would want to come in and have a drink?"

_Wow, where's this coming from? _"I'd love to."

She smiles deeply at him and they enter her room. The lights come on automatically and she walks over to her kitchenette; Lance walking behind her. Sam reaches for the bottle of wine and hands it to Lance. "I have to get the wine glasses." Sam says as she opens the cupboard. She pulls a step stool close so she can reach the glasses. Lance walks over to the table and places the bottle on it.

As Sam reaches the glasses, she loses her balance and begins to fall backwards. Lance catches her in his arms. They stand there in each other's arms just staring at one another. "Lance…" Sam begins to say as their lips meet.

Sam reaches her hand behind Lance's neck and deepens the kiss. She moans as Lance pulls her upright and starts to let his hands roam down to her firm ass. Sam places both her hands on Lance's chest and grabs his shirt in her fists. She pushes Lance against the kitchen counter and forces her tongue in his mouth. Lance's eyes widen as he welcomes it.

Lance breaks the kiss and looks at Sam intently. "I want you."

Breathing heavily, Sam states, "I want you too."

They join together in a kiss once more and Lance picks Sam up from under her arms. Sam wraps her legs around Lance's waist and he carries her to her bedroom.

Together they fall on the bed. With Lance on top of her, Sam rips open his shirt, shredding it from his body. Lance fondles her breast then stands up quickly to discard the rest of his clothes. Sam sits up, opens her shirt, and throws it on the floor. Lance takes her pants from around her waist and pulls them off. Every piece of clothing is not coming off fast enough for the couple. As soon as all clothing has been discarded, Lance lowers himself on top of Sam. She opens her legs without hesitation allowing him in. He settles himself there and she begins to move her hips to entice him. Their lips never separating, Lance moans as he enters her. Their bodies move together in perfect rhythm, increasing with each thrust. Sam arches her back as she climaxes, yelling out his name while Lance moans deeply as he joins her.

Lance rolls over and Sam follows with her head on his chest. Lance strokes her forearm and says, "That was great."

Sam lifts up and looks into his eyes, smiling, "Yes it was."

Lance puts his hand to her cheek, "I really didn't expect this to happen with the way you have been acting towards me."

"What do you mean?"

"You have been a bit distant with me."

Sam pulls away from Lance and gets off the bed. She puts her robe on and begins walking out of the bedroom. Lance quickly jumps up and follows her into the kitchen. Sam begins pouring herself a glass of water.

"Did I say something wrong?" Lance asks her.

Taking a sip from her glass, Sam says, "No Lance." She turns to face him. "I am sorry if I hurt you by doing that. I guess, well…with your reputation with the girls…"

"Whoa, wait right there. I don't know what you have heard, but I do not have a 'reputation' with the girls. Yeah, I have gone out on dates, but I don't just 'sleep' with anyone Sam."

Sam stares at Lance and smiles. "You know just what to say."

Lance walks over to her and takes the glass from her hands and places it on the countertop. He pulls her into his arms and before he kisses her, he says, "I know just what to do too."

_____________

After Keith walks Allura to her bedroom, he heads for Coran's study. He stops at the door and just before he knocks, he thinks _it's now or never._

Keith knocks and hears Coran's voice admitting him.

"So Commander, what can I help you with that involves security?"

"Actually Coran, I don't need to talk about security. I have something else that is very important to discuss with you." Keith sits in front of Coran's desk after Coran offers the seat to him.

"Ah…something else important. Would that happen to be a certain blond haired, blue eyed beauty?"

"Yes."

"Thought so. What can I help you with?"

"I've thought long and hard about how to come to you with this. I think the only way to do it is to just come right out and say it." Keith stands before Coran, nerves almost taking over. "Coran….I love Allura. Over the years of knowing her, I have tried to suppress my feelings. I thought that I wasn't good enough for her. Hell, maybe I'm still not, but all I know is that I almost lost her. I don't ever want to go through another day not letting her know how I feel. I can't. She's my life. What I want from you is your blessing to marry Allura."

Coran turns to the window with a slight smile on his face. "I see."

"I promise to make her happy Coran. I will do everything in my power to make sure she doesn't get hurt again."

"I'm sure you will Keith." Coran turns to Keith and walks over to where he is standing. Shaking his hand, he says, "You have my blessing. Just take care of her."

Keith smiles and nods, "I will."

Coran releases Keith's hand. "When are you going to ask her?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?" Coran begins to chuckle, "Well, no hesitation there, huh?"

Keith smiles again. "It's snowing Coran."

"Yes it is."

"I am going to ask her outside." Keith walks up to the window and peers out. "She loves the snow."

"I didn't know that." Coran admits.

"She doesn't know it is snowing, so I am hoping that it will be a surprise for her."

"Keith, you did leave her in her room and there are windows in her room." Reminds Coran.

"Yes, but I told her not to raise the blast shields until you and I are done discussing the security options." Smirks Keith.

They both begin to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the final chapter. Hope you like it.

I do not own Voltron or the WEP characters. I just enjoy writing about them.

Sexual content included in this chapter.

Thank you to those who reviewed. I like to know that you're reading it and your thoughts!

CMS

Allura lies on her bed trying to get some rest. _I've been lying here for twenty minutes and I just can't relax. It would be nice to see what it's like outside._ Allura rises from her bed and walks over to the window with no view. "I know it is cold outside by what everyone has been saying, but I really would like some fresh air."

Allura drops her head then raises it to look towards the bathroom. "Maybe a bath would help." She walks to her bathroom but stops when she hears a knock on the door.

She opens the door to see Keith standing there with his arms folded across his chest. "Now Allura, how many times have I told you not to open this door unless you know who it is first?"

"Well…let me think. Oh...will you just get in here?" She grabs his arm and pulls him in.

Keith laughs as he is pulled into Allura's room and into her arms. They stand there for a few minutes in a deep hug.

"What were you up to?" Keith asks while pulling away from her but still holding her.

"I couldn't relax, so I was going to take a nice warm bath."

"Well, how about some fresh air?" Winks Keith.

"You mean it!? I was just thinking how much I wanted to go outside."

"Well, hold off on the warm bath, you may need it when we come back in. It is really cold out." Keith informs her. "Grab your coat, hat, and gloves."

Allura looks at him in surprise, "My hat and gloves too? Wow, it must really be cold."

"Yup. You get all that on and then we'll stop by my room and get mine."

________

After stopping to get Keith's coat and accessories, Allura and Keith reach the door that leads them to the back of the castle. "Ok…ready?"

Allura nods her head and Keith opens the door. Allura's eyes go wide with surprise as she sees the beautiful landscape of snow. "It's…..snowing."

"Yes it is. It's all for you today Allura." Keith says looking over to her.

She turns to him and smiles brightly. "You were hiding this from me."

"You caught me. Shall we go out, or just stand here and watch it?"

The couple walks out into the snow. Allura bends down and makes a snowball. While Keith is not watching, she hurls the snowball at him, hitting him in the shoulder. He turns quickly and says, "Hey…what was that for?"

"Just having some fun Keith!"

"Well, I'll show you fun." Keith bends down and makes his own snowball. He throws it at Allura and she moves out of the way. He begins to run towards her and she runs away from him. As Keith catches up to her, he grabs her around the waist and they fall to the ground. Allura lets out an "oomph" and Keith immediately becomes worried.

"My God Allura! I forgot. Are you hurt?" He begins to rise but she stops him with her hand on his shoulder.

"No Keith, I feel fine…..thank you."

"For what?"

"For all of this." Allura says as she moves her hand to his cheek.

"I didn't make it snow."

"No, but you made it special….again" She looks deeply into his eyes and he lowers his head to hers.

Their lips brush one another and Keith raises his head to look at her. "There's more."

He gets up off the ground and holds out his hand to help Allura up. She accepts his hand and Keith pulls her to her feet. "More? What do you mean?"

Keith stands there just staring at her. He slowly bends down on one knee and pulls something out of his pocket. It is a beautiful ring made out of white gold. The stone is round in shape and black in color. The color of the stone is brilliant and unique. The ring sits alone in Keith's hand, no box to be seen.

Allura just stands there as the snow falls around them. Keith looks up to her. "Allura, I love you and that's all I really know. I want to spend the rest of my life waking up with you next to me and going to bed with you in my arms every night. That to me would be a perfect day. I made a promise that I would never let another day go by without me showing you how much I love you. I intend to keep that promise. Please Allura; tell me you'll be my wife. Marry me?"

Allura drops to her knees in front of Keith and takes his face in both her hands. A tear slides down her cheek and she whispers, "Yes Keith. I will marry you. I love you!"

Keith wraps his arms around her and she wraps her arms around his neck. They lock their lips together once more.

Keith breaks away and takes Allura's left hand, pulls her glove off and places the ring on her ring finger. "It is very beautiful Keith." She takes a better look at it. "Black huh?"

"I had it made. I was hoping you would say yes. I'm going somewhere with color of the stone Allura. I hope you like it." Keith says as they stand once more.

"I love it Keith. It could be made out of paper and I would still love it… because it came from you."

"Well, paper would get all soggy in the snow." He states with a smirk.

Allura just smiles at him. He pulls her to him once more as she shivers against him. "Ready for that warm bath now?" Keith asks her, sensing her discomfort.

"I guess so…I just don't want this night to end."

As they walk toward the castle, Keith says, "No one said it had to."

________

Allura and Keith walk hand in hand to Allura's bedroom. As they walk, they are unable to take their eyes from each other. They reach her room and enter. Keith walks to her bathroom and Allura says, "Where are you going?"

"Drawing your bath." Keith says as he enters Allura's bathroom. He begins filling the bath then walks out.

Allura's back is to Keith as she hangs her coat up. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck. She reaches her arms up to reach behind his neck. She tilts her head to the side to give more access to Keith. "You keep this up, I'll miss my bath."

Keith stops and releases her. "You're right. I don't what came over me." Allura turns to look at him shocked. "I don't mind." She says.

"Go take your bath. I'll wait for you." Allura brushes her hand against Keith's cheek and goes to take her bath.

Keith sits on Allura's bed with a sigh. He begins to take off his boots. He sets them aside and lies back on the bed with his arms folded behind his head. As Keith looks up at the ceiling, he smiles contently.

After washing, Allura sinks deeper into the nice warm water. She holds her left hand up to admire the beautiful engagement ring Keith had given her. As she begins to smile, an excruciating pain hits her in the stomach. She grabs her stomach and closes her eyes tightly. As the pain begins to subside, she rises from the tub and pulls her silk bathrobe on her. She begins to reach for the door when another burst of pain hits her again. She cries out softly and sinks to the floor. Trying to get her breathing under control, she thinks _I don't want Keith to see me like this._

Allura begins to rise once more but stops as the door to the bathroom begins to open. "Allura! What's wrong! Are you in pain? I heard you cry out."

Allura rises to her feet and falls into Keith's arms. He lifts her up and carries her to the bed. "Allura, I'm taking you to the med wing."

Allura places a hand on Keith's arm. "No Keith. I'm ok. Dr. Whiles said that this is normal. It will go away soon."

"You've been through this before?" He asks concern etched on his face.

"Yes…before you came to my room earlier. Dr. Gorma and Dr. Whiles said I had a significant amount of scar tissue and that I will have pain off and on. I can barely feel it now. Please stay with me."

Keith settles next to Allura and studies her face. "Are you sure you're ok?"

She smiles at him and says, "Don't worry about me so much Keith. Look…no distress on my face at all."

Seriousness in his eyes, Keith lowers his head to Allura's and kisses her tenderly. Allura reaches her right hand to the back of Keith's head, sliding her fingers into his hair. They deepen the kiss and their tongues begin to play. Keith kisses along her jaw line, down to her neck as his left hand slides upward to her breast. With only a thin piece of silk between Keith's hand and Allura's breast, her nipple does not take long to respond to his touch. He reaches for the opening of her robe and pulls it open, exposing her breasts. She moans as he kisses his way to them. He subtly sucks on her nipple then opens the rest of her robe. He places kisses along his way down to her flat, well toned abs. His tongue licks slightly along her skin as the kisses become more abundant.

Allura calls out his name and he looks up at her. He moves up on her and she spreads her legs for him to settle there. Allura grabs his shirt from around his waist and pulls up on it. Keith lifts up on his knees and quickly finishes the task, throwing it on the floor.

He lies back down on top of Allura, kissing her. Allura moves her hands to his pants, unbuttons them and pulls the zipper down. Keith pushes himself up and gets off the bed. He pulls his pants and briefs off, lies back down on top of his love and begins to smooth her hair back away from her forehead. Staring intently at each other, Keith whispers, "I want to make love to you so badly….but I don't want to hurt you."

Allura places her palm on Keith's jaw and caresses his lips with her thumb. "You won't hurt me Keith. Make love to me…please."

Keith hears her words and his heart begins to beat faster and faster. He loses himself completely and places a powerful kiss on Allura. She sighs as his tongue slides in her mouth. Running her hands up his back, she begins to move her hips, pushing against his groin.

Keith moans deeply and breaks the kiss. Looking into the depths of her bright eyes, Keith moves his manhood slowly into her. Allura gasps as Keith's shaft enters her, breaking through her virginity. Keith stops his movements and with concern in his voice asks, "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

She answers with nothing but love in her eyes, "I'm fine Keith. I love you so much."

Allura wraps her arms around his back and holds him tightly as he begins to slide in and out of her, her face nestled in his neck. She begins to move her hips faster and he matches her movements. She sucks on the soft skin of his neck, loving the taste of him. She pulls her head away and lies back against the pillows. Hands still on his back, she begins to dig her nails into him, her head arching back as she begins to reach the edge of desire.

Keith watches her as she reaches climax and shrieks loudly as it surfaces. Watching her reach the limits, Keith begins to lose himself even more. Totally dedicated to making love to her, he too reaches the top and releases all the love he feels for her into her.

Exhausted, Keith collapses on top of Allura. Lying still with his face in the crook of her neck, Allura begins to rub her hands up and down Keith's back. A faint sniffle is heard from the man she loves. Stopping her hands and tilting her head slightly, Allura asks, "Keith?"

Keith pulls his head from her neck and looks strongly at her. "I love you more than anything Allura." She smiles brightly at him and touches his cheek, "I love you too Keith." With a slight pause, she asks, "So how long do you want to wait to get married?"

Keith begins to smooth her hair back from her forehead once more and says, "Not long at all. If I have learned anything over these last few months, it is that life's too short. I am not going to waste any more time." He lowers his head and kisses her tenderly. Allura pulls her hands from his back and places them in Keith's hair. Lost in the kiss, Allura spreads her legs wider and begins moving her hips, getting Keith to move within her. In a matter of seconds, Keith and Allura begin making love again.

The End

(Keep an eye out for the second part of this story, "Deceit")


End file.
